You belong with me
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: ONE SHOT.Esta basada en la canción de Taylor Swift. Katniss Everdeen es todo lo contrario a Delly, la novia de su mejor amigo, quien es el chico del que esta profundamente enamorada, Katniss sabe que conoce mejor a Peeta, asi como sabe que el pertenece a su lado. Es mi primer one shot, pasen y diganme que opinan. (:


**Hey Hola! Bueno este es como un songfic ya que esta basado en la canción de Taylor Swift, es mi primer one shot y estoy nerviosa por saber que piensan, así que bueno les dejo leer.**

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins.**

**·················································· ·················································· ········································**

Estoy sentada en mi cama como cada Martes, estudiando y escuchando a Muse y entonces empieza otra vez. Por la ventana veo a mi mejor amigo, vecino y amor platónico, Peeta Mellark, descargando su furia en el teléfono, seguramente es Delly, su estúpida novia plástica, estoy casi segura de que ya la ha tomado contra Peeta por algún comentario, de verdad no se como la soporta. No se por que están juntos, no se por que el no me ve como algo más que una amiga, por que ella no lo entiende como yo lo hago, simplemente ella no lo conoce como lo hago yo.

Pero es obvio por que no me ve cuando esta con ella, ella usa minifaldas y yo camisetas, ella es la capitana del equipo de porristas y yo estoy en las gradas, esperando a que me vea debajo de mis lentes y mi camisetas, en pocas palabras, no soy atractiva comparada con ella, de hecho, no soy atractiva y punto. Y el, el es tan perfecto, tan caballeroso, divertido, amable, extrovertido, sencillo, inteligente y muy guapo, ojos extremadamente azules, alto, tez blanca, cabello rubio, mandíbula cuadrada y no pueden faltar las tiernas arrugas que e le hacen en la frente cuando esta concentrado, se preguntaran como un hombre tan perfecto tiene como mejor amiga a Katniss Everdeen, la nerd, la de los lentes, la tímida y fea Everdeen, pues como lo he dicho Peeta Mellark es diferente y desde que somos vecinos, ósea desde siempre, ha estado conmigo y por las noches cuando esta cada uno en su habitación nos comunicamos con unos blocs de dibujo, ¿Ya mencione que su ventana esta al lado de la mía?

Entonces salgo de mis pensamientos y veo a Peeta colgar el teléfono, tomo mi bloc y escribo : **¿Estas bien?. **

Me regala una de esas sonrisas que tanto me derriten y va por su bloc y responde:

**Cansado del drama. /:**

Haciendo una mueca de apoyo le respondo:

**Lo siento ): **

Entonces me armo de valor y empiezo a escribir en la hoja de papel:

**Te amo.**

Pero en cuanto se la estoy a punto de mostrar, levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que ha cerrado sus cortinas. Me resigno y me dedico a leer un rato: Orgullo y prejuicio.

No se en que momento me quede dormida solo se que lo hice.

… Sábado por la mañana…

Cuando me desperté, me di una ducha, me trence el cabello, me puse mis lentes, unos jeans blancos y un bonito suéter azul, con mis botas blancas, cuando me llego un mensaje de Annie Cresta, mi mejor amiga, Annie es divertida, alocada, sensible muy sensible, le encanta hablar y sabe aconsejar y escuchar siempre. Es de estatura media y tiene un bonito cabello castaño y ondulado que le llega casi a la cintura, unos lindos ojos azules y ama la playa.

El mensaje de mi amiga decía:

** . .En. . (:**

Como siempre Annie no me dejaba elección y sabia que de todos modos se acabaría yendo, lo único bueno que le veía es que la obligaría a que me llevara a la librería del centro comercial!

Baje a desayunar y ahí estaba mi hermano Finnick y mi pequeña hermana Prim. Finn es un año mayor que yo así que tiene 17, es alto y esta bronceado por que esta en el equipo de natación y los entrenan en la playa, tiene el pelo cobrizo, que saco del abuela Effie antes de que empezará a cambiar el color de su pelo cada 2 meses. Y tienes unos ojos verdes-azules impresionaste, mi hermano es bastante guapo y popular, de hecho es muy amigo de Peeta y el y yo nos llevamos muy bien a nuestra manera de querer. Prim es la más chica, tiene 13 y es nuestra patito, Prim saco el hermoso cabello rubio de mamá y los ojos azules del abuelo Haymitch, ella es muy bonita y amable con todos, es difícil no quererla, yo, bueno yo tengo el cabello castaño y ondulado un poco más debajo de los hombros, y los ojos grises que heredé de mi padre, soy demasiado delgada, sin curvas y uso lentes. En conclusión mis hermanos son geniales, y yo no tanto.

-Parece que te has quedado pensado otra vez en Mellark Kat- dijo la voz de mi molesto hermano. Finn siempre sospecha de mi enamoramiento hacia mi mejor amigo, espero y no se termine de dar cuenta.

-Cállate, estaba pensado en que compraré ya sabes, es que iré con _Annie___al centro comercial y no se quizá haya chicos guapos por ahí- dije el nombre de mi amiga insinuando por que aunque no lo admitieran yo sabia que esos dos estaban coladitos el uno por el otro.

-Más te vale que no se acerquen a ninguno Everdeen.-

-¿Celos Finn?- dije con burla.

-N..no… celos?... yo? –

-Anda ya calla Finnick.-

Tome una manzana y Salí de casa a esperar a Annie sentada en la banca que hay enfrente de mi casa, la banca en la que yo y Peeta hemos pasado horas platicando, y unos de mis lugares preferidos para leer y así lo hizo me puse a leer mientras esperaba a mi amiga.

Entonces sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y supe quien era por su olor y su forma de moverse, Peeta, giro mi rostro hacia él y veo esa sonrisa que me mata y que podría iluminar a toda la ciudad, una que no le había visto desde que sale con Delly.

-Hey Katniss!- me dice con su perfecta y ronca voz.

-Hey Peeta- respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- me pregunta Peeta.

-Esperando a Annie.-

-Déjame adivinar te torturará en el centro comercial.-

-Acertaste-

-Esa chica parece tener energía infinita, durable y recargable-

-Jajajajaja así es Annie-

-Hey, Kat y que piensas hacer mañana?- me dice mirándome con esos hermosos ojos que veo todas las noches en mis sueños.

-No mucho y tu?-

-Estaba pensando en hacer una noche de películas contigo y los chicos en mi casa, mis padres saldrán de viaje así que pensé en eso.-

-Me parece fantástico, yo le comento a Annie y a Finn tu informa a Glimmer y a Marvel.-

Glimmer y Marvel son amigos nuestros y son la pareja más rara de todas pero se les nota que se aman.

Peeta me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza y mueve su mano hacia mi rostro y roza suevamente mi mejilla para acomodar un rizo salido detrás de mi oreja, yo solo me congelo y el deja su mano en mi mejilla, puedo escuchar a mi corazón latir desenfrenado cuando Peeta hacer su rostro al mío y parecía que iba a besarme cuando escuchamos la bocina de un auto y Peeta rápidamente se separó de mi, primero pensé que era Annie pero cuando me fije era Delly en su auto y Peeta se levanto con la cabeza baja sin decir nada y se subió al auto de ella, cuando se subió Delly lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso como si se lo estuviera tragando, cuando se separaron, yo tenia mis ojos bastante húmedos y Peeta solo se encogió en el asiento son la cabeza baja, claramente incomodo y Delly me guiño un ojo, esa Perra…!

Cuando se van me pongo claramente mal, y siento los ojos con lagrimas, estoy tan concentrada en no llorar que no me di en que momento llego Annie, solo se que me te abrazando.

-¿Qué paso, Kat?-

-Delly y Peeta- dije en un sollozo con la voz débil, Annie sabe perfectamente a que me refiero, ella es la única que sabe de mi enamoramiento hacia nuestro amigo.

-Lo quiero pero sin duda es un idiota si no se de cuenta de la maravillosa chica que siempre esta a su lado y lo apoya, pero sabes, tu y yo le quitaremos esa venda de los ojos, iremos al centro comercial y buscaremos un hermoso vestido y te lo pondrás para el baile.-

-No pienso ir a ese baile Annie-

- Anda Katniss-

-Annie, no tenemos parejas, solamente haremos el ridículo mientras vemos como Delly y Peeta se toquetean enfrente de mis narices.- entonces vi como Annie se sonrojaba y baja la vista nerviosa y eso solo significaba algo… o no …..

-O no… o noo lo hiciste Annie Cresta, tienes pareja para el baile y no me habías dicho- dije abriendo mucho mis ojos. Y poniendo un tono enojada.

-Perdóname Kat, es que te juro que te lo iba a decir hoy, de todos modos no tiene mucho que me invitaron, de hecho fue ayer.-

-¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- dije rápidamente, olvidando completamente a Peeta y a la zorra de Delly, por que si Annie se sonrojaba significaba que le gustaba el chico que le pidió ser su pareja en el baile y mucho y como mejor amiga tenia que saber quien era.

-Bueno el es alguien a quien tu conoces, muy, muy bien y de hecho puede que sepas más de el de lo que te gustaría.

Entonces me puse a pensar… un chico que yo conociera muy bien, primero me vino a la mente fue Peeta pero lo dudaba mucho, entonces me vino a la mente el rostro de…

-Finnick- dije sorprendida, al fin y al cabo mi hermano si tenia los huevos para invitar a Annie al baile, algo que yo nunca tendría, 1 por que no soy niño y 2 por que nunca me atrevería a confesarle nada a Peeta.

-Si, y cuando pues ayer, eso ya te lo había dicho, como , pues después de clases me tope con el en el estacionamiento y me dio una rosa mientras me lo pedía y obviamente acepte, espero que no te moleste digo porque para empezar es tu hermano y todo eso.-

-Estas loca! Claro que no me molesta, serias una cuñada genial Cresta!- entonces en su rostro aprecio una emoción que percibí como alivio.

- Entonces creo que deberías venir conmigo al centro comercial y vámonos ya Everdeen!- nos paramos del banco y nos fuimos al mini Cooper azul de Annie.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Annie me arrastró a las tiendas de vestidos de fiesta. Nos probamos muchos vestidos, yo más por diversión. Annie se probó tres vestido rojos, dos verdes y ninguno la convencía, yo me había probado casi de todos los colores. Entonces Annie salió con vestido blanco corto de tirante grueso con escote que no llegaba a mostrar a sus amigas, pero se veía genial.

-Este es- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos Katniss, yo ya tengo el mío ahora tenemos que buscar el tuyo.-

-Annie, ya te he dicho que no voy.-

-Vamos Kat cómprate uno y esa noche tu sabes si asistes o no, solo no dejes a tu mejor amiga con las ganas de comprarte un vestido.- dijo con un puchero.

-Esta bien- dije resignándome.

Entonces lo vi, un vestido azul hermoso con un escote en la espalda genial con pedrería al frente.

-Que esperas, pruébatelo!- dijo mi emocionada amiga.

… Y ASI FUE COMO ESE VESTIDO TERMINO EN MI CLOSET….

Llegando a casa estaba exhausta, así que apenas llegar tire mi ropa y me puse una camiseta enorme de Finn y me dormí.

Al día siguiente Annie me mandó un mensaje recordándome que tenia que ir a ver el partido con ella y Finn y que pasaría por nosotros a las 5:50 para llegar a tiempo. Sip, hoy jugaba el equipo de nuestra escuela y aunque ni Annie ni yo éramos animadoras, íbamos a apoyar al equipo por que Peeta estaba en el y era el capitán.

Me levante y tome una ducha, después me vestí y luego salí al pasillo para avisar a Finn a que hora tenia que estar listo. Quería ser yo quien despertara al troglodita de mi hermano así que con cuidado abrí la puerta y lo ve ahí descansando inocentemente sobre sus mantas y con la ropa de ayer sin siquiera esperar que una hermana salvaje apareciera y jalará de las mantas haciéndolo caer y provocando el mayor susto de su vida.

-¿Qué PASA QUE PASA?- gritaba un muy asustado Finnick.

-Nada hermanito, solo quería decirte que Cresta pasará por nosotros a las 5:50- dije poniendo la sonrisa mas inocente que tenía-

-Ahora si te mató _Katy-_ dijo con una sonrisa malvada, Finnick sabia cuanto odiaba que me digieran Katy, entonces Finnick empezó a correr en mi dirección, y yo salí corriendo de su habitación con un Finnick muy enojado detrás de mi, baje corriendo a la cocina con Finn pisándome los talones y entonces mis pies ya no estaban en el suelo, por que Finnick me tenia sobre su hombro y me quito un zapato y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en los pies, sabiendo que es mi debilidad, yo no podía hacer más que reírme y retorcerme en el hombro de mi hermano.

-¿Qué más piensas que debamos hacerle, Patito?- o no si Prim estaba ahí iba a ser mi fin, Prim no es conocida por se mala ni nada por el estilo de hecho todo lo contrario, pero para mi pesar Prim adora a nuestro hermanote casi igual o mas que a mi, y cuando están juntos no había quien se salvara de sus bromas.

-Que tal… echarla a la piscina!.- sugirió mi Patito endemoniado.

-Buena sugerencia Pato- dijo maliciosamente Finnick.

-Oh no! Ni se les ocurra, me acabó de bañar! Bájame ahora mismo Finnick!- lloriqueé.

-Te lo buscaste _Katy- _dijo el idiota de mi hermano.

Empezó a caminar hacia el patio conmigo todavía en su hombro soltando maldiciones y con una muy sonriente y divertida Prim pisándole los talones.

-Finnick Everdeen baja a tu hermana ahora mismo!- dijo la voz de mi amada madre, viva Effie!

-Pero mama…- trató de decir mi hermano.

-Nada Everdeen bájala ya!- y entonces sentí como mis pies volvían a tocar el suelo, corrí y me escondí detrás de mi madre como cuando éramos pequeños y le saque la lengua.

El frunció el seño y me devolvió el gesto, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y cuando mamá no lo veía movió sus labios para que yo entendiera ''_Ya me las cobraré Katy''._ Lo que resta de la mañana paso rápido y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba enfrente del espejo, con unos jeans, la blusa del equipo , mis converse y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Escuche un claxon por lo que supuse seria mi amiga, salí de mi cuarto y golpee la de Finn con un ''Apúrate''

Baje las escaleras corriendo, con Finn por detrás que milagros ante no había tardado, me subí en la parte de atrás para que mi hermano pudiera ir a un lado de Annie, lo que hizo que se sonrojara, el camino se paso entre bromas de todos, sonrojos de parte de Annie, sonrisas de suficiencia de Finnick y golpes de Annie a Finn.

Cuando bajamos entramos a las gradas, cuando salió el nuestro equipo y con el mi amado secreto quien me guiño un ojo y yo asentí con una sonrisa, ese era nuestra rutina, el pedía suerte con el guiño y yo se la daba con el asentimiento y la sonrisa.

El partido esta bastante intenso, vamos empatados con apenas 5 minutos restantes, pesábamos que estaba perdido, pero Peeta logro anotar en el ultimo minuto y ganamos, la celebración era muy fuerte, iba a bajar a felicitarlo pero me percate de una escena, Delly estaba colgada del cuello de Darius, un compañero de Peeta, no los alcanzaba a escuchar pero sabia que Peeta debía estar reclamándole y la puta debería estar mandándolo a freir espárragos, ya no alcance a Peeta 1 por que se fue casi corriendo, 2 la multitud me impedía alcanzarlo y 3 aunque pareciera película, estaba lloviendo. Así que opte por lo más sano, que era regresar con mi hermano y mi amiga los cuales he de añadir se estaban tragando y eso no ayudaba a mi autoestima.

Y así pasaron los días, Peeta y yo casi no hablamos y Annie y Finnick estaban cada vez más enamorados. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya era el día del baile, Annie había insistido mucho para que fuera pero no quería ir aunque Delly y Peeta no estuvieran juntos, por que si Peeta no me hablaba era por algo. Así que me puse a estudiar, a leer y repasar, lo se soy muy divertida (nótese el sarcasmo). Estaba enfrascada en el libro que me sobresalte cuando una roca golpeo mi ventana, cuando voltee vi a un Peeta más guapo de lo normal, en un traje se veía extremadamente guapo sosteniendo su bloc del cual apenas me percatado y decía

**¿Iras esta noche?-** busque mi bloc y escribí y lo levante.

**No, tengo que estudiar- ** lo se una excusa miserable.

**Desearía que estuviera ahí- ** contesto y salió de su cuarto, estaba estática, el quería que yo estuviera ahí, eso fue lo necesite para levantarme y arreglarme con el vestido que compre con Annie y me maquille un poco solté mi pelo y lo peine, estrene mis lentes de contacto y salí directo al baile, con el papel que decía **''Te amo''** en una mano. Estaba decidida a decirle mis sentimientos a Peeta, ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

Mis padres, habían salido a cenar esta noche y Prim estaba en casa de Rue, así que salí de mi casa y me dispuse a tomar un taxi.

Estaba tan nerviosa que solo fui capaz de decirle la dirección al taxista y escuchar cuando me dijo que habíamos llegando, pague y me dirigí a la entrada del gimnasio, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y con millones de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Cuando entre, sentí que todas las miradas se posaban en mi, pero yo solo buscaba _su _mirada, en esos un par de brazos chicos me abrazaron fuertemente, supe quien era al instante, Annie Cresta.

-Te dije que tenias que venir!- me dijo mi amiga separándose un poco- No se que te hizo cambiar de opinión pero luces hermosa!-

-En este caso, la apoyo totalmente, tal vez no tengas el mejor carácter de todos pero, sin duda ya pareces mi hermana- dijo Finnick que no me había dado cuenta pero estaba ahí tomado de la mano de mi amiga.

-Ja-ja-ja- respondí yo, entonces la mirada de Annie fue más allá de mi hombro y una sonrisita apareció en su rostro.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Kat- me abrazo y susurró- Suerte-

Y me dejaron ahí en medio gimnasio, sola, entonces sucedió lo esperado.

-Katniss?- dijo la voz de la persona que más me gusta.

-Hey!-respondí volteándome para encararlo.

-Te-te ve-ves Hermosa- dijo nervioso, era tan lindo.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal.-

-¿Me permite este baile señorita?- dijo haciendo una reverencia graciosa.

-Cuantos quiera- dije imitando su gesto, me tomo de la mano sonriendo y bailamos unas 2 canciones, fue divertido, entonces empezó una canción lenta y lo mire a los ojos, el sin decir nada me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo, yo pase mis manos por su cuello y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su olor que tanto amo.

-Ojala pudiera congelar este momento, aquí y ahora y poder vivir en el por siempre.- dijo Peeta e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba.´

-Peeta yo…- dije pero me callo.

-Shh, shh mi Katniss- entonces busco algo en su traje y saco una hoja de su bloc la abrió y apareció lo que toda mi vida he soñado, en la hoja decía **''Te amo''** con su inconfundible letra y juro que casi lloró de la felicidad, tome mi cartera rápidamente y saque mi propia hoja y se la mostré, la sonrisa más radiante que le he visto salió a flote y me tomó las muñecas para acercarme nuevamente a el, y me besó, mi primer beso, fue un mágico y especial beso, con el que es mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, mi Peeta.

FIN.

**Bueno eso fue mi primer one shot, prease dejen sus comentarios, pero no sea tan crueles si?. Jajaja. Nos leemos después, los quiere.**

**-A-**


End file.
